


Meet the Tylers (Defenders of the Multiverse)

by kuroneko1815



Series: Lady Constant [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A character a chapter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: It doesn't matter whether or not you were born into the Tyler family, once a Tyler always a Tyler (or once Jackie decides your a Tyler, there's no escaping it). Beginning from the Matriarch, Jackie (and I suppose her husband, Pete, as well), the Tylers work hard at making the world (no matter the dimension) a better place even if that included saving the multiverse by dragging it kicking and screaming to the changes that they wanted. Of course, that isn't what is always intended. They pass into legends and myths, unsung heroes whispered about in certain circles.





	1. Jackie Tyler, Mother-CEO (Wonder Woman)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or the related materials but that doesn't stop me from wishing.

As a single mother, many would naturally presume that Jackie Tyler would marry again if only to provide her daughter with a father figure, after all, it was the practical thing to do and Jackie Tyler was nothing if not practical. But for all the pragmatism and practicality that Jackie Tyler had, she was also set apart from the fold by virtue of the fortune that her husband had left in her care for their daughter’s future. The vultures set in before her husband had even been buried but Jackie saw none of it between her grief, the stress of the company, and worry about her young daughter who was barely old enough to remember her father.

So Jackie Tyler turned to her father for support and Richard Prentice, while disliking Pete Tyler on the principle that he had eloped with her daughter at a young age which had led to her dropping out of school, did like the man for the obvious devotion he had to his family. So Richard stepped into the role of CEO of the fledgling Vitex Corporation with nothing more than the years of running the oldest bookstore in England as his experience and continued to build upon what his son-in-law had begun. His wife took over the running of the bookshop that doubled as a small publishing company while Jackie focused on her six-year-old daughter who cried for her father for months on end.

By the time Jackie had looked up from her grief she saw the men that circled her as though she were their prey and did not like what she’d seen. In her mind, the men were nothing more than hanger-on hungry for her baby’s inheritance and she contemplated her next steps. She’d turned to her friends from the Powell Estate that she’d badgered Pete into helping as they transitioned into their life in Ealing. She remembered how Pete had finally caved in and hired their friends on a conditional basis, given them jobs as the company begun to flourish on the condition that they would continue their educations.

One such friend was Beverly ‘Bev’ Costello, Shareen’s mother, and Jackie’s best friend.  Pete had seen the advantage of having Beverly around after a while, the woman was grateful for the chance at being able to give her daughter a better life and she took the chance handed to her. She was good at her job and fiercely loyal to the Tylers. Another person that had made it through the preliminary hiring was Kelsey Smith who had a son named Mickey and whose husband had wandered away to Spain.

The two women had been single mothers and had helped Jackie through her grief and helped her navigate her life as a single mother. They paid close attention to the men who wandered around the Tyler women and took note of what their intentions were. When Jackie was at a loss as to what to do, her two friends pushed Jackie into returning to school and getting a degree.

Bev was straightforward when Jackie had asked her. _‘Those men’ll never leave you alone, Jacks. They’ll think you’re easy for the taking just cause you never finished school. They’ll think that it would be easy to take advantage of you so show them that you’re not. Go to school, impress them, make them see that you’ll not be letting anyone walk all over you.’_

Kelsey had taken a different approach, appealing to the mother in her. _‘If you’re asking about what you should do, then look at what you did for us.’_ She’d said as she gestured to Bev and herself. _‘You gave us a career and got us back to school and now we’re proud of who we’d become. Our kids are gonna have a role model in us. Maybe you should do the same for Rosie. Her daddy’s not gonna be here to show her that education is important, it’ll be up to you to set that example. Show her that a woman **can** beat the men at their game.’_

So Jackie took those words to heart and applied to schools all over London, she’d been unwilling to go far from her parents and the bookshop that they still lived in, in Ealing. She’d gone back to school and eventually got a degree in business and then she’d gone for her MBA. She’d finished her classes when Rose was twelve and Jackie could never forget the look of pride and awe that her daughter had given her as she’d gone up on stage. Bev had been there with the family but Kelsey had been dead four years by then and Jackie had mourned her and taken little Mickey under her wing. Rita Anne Smith was hired as Rose’s nanny to keep the children close and they’d thrived. As for men? Well… Jackie was too busy to pay any attention to the fortune hunters and it hadn’t really been necessary for Rose to have a new father. She’d had enough male role models in her life, at the forefront was her beloved grandfather and a close second was her grandfather’s dear friend Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.

Jackie learned from her father bit by bit as he began to hand over the reins. Many watched Jackie as she ascended to the position as head of Vitex and nearly all of them had been waiting for her to fail, so sure that she was overreaching but Jackie had been determined. _‘Look at what you did for us, you gave us a career and got us back to school and we’re proud of who we’d become.’_ Kelsey’s words rang in her mind as she looked at Vitex’s corporate structure and she’d gone over the wages.

She’d frowned as she remembered the ‘glass ceiling’ and the disparity in wages and she’d nodded to herself at what her first act was going to be. So Jackie spent a week of sleepless nights creating her plan and she’d presented it to her father before she’d gone ahead. There was nothing but approval in his eyes as he’d read her plan.

 _‘There’s the Prentice in you!’_ He’d said proudly as he gave her back the papers. Jackie had smiled at her father and headed to the boardroom where she’d called a meeting with the department heads.

When the news hit, there was an uproar in the business world but since Vitex was a privately owned corporation financed by a loan from Richard Prentice, there was nothing anyone could do, no investors to please and no bank to appease. Jackie Tyler had made it a company policy that man or woman, they would get equal wages and she’d created a program that had been tailored after what Pete had done for their friends at the Powell Estate when this had first begun, she’d named it the Kelsey Method after the friend that she’d lost and she’d set up a portion of the Vitex income as an educational fund that would be taken upon completion of their degree, they would be required to work it off for a set period and a portion of their income taken and in the meanwhile they would work part time at Vitex and were required to achieve a certain score.

As people speculated on how the company would lose money and be bankrupted before the program was completed, people flooded to Vitex looking for work and by the time Rose had turned sixteen, the first of the people hired under the Kelsey Method had graduated and Vitex suddenly had forty experienced and educated employees who were dedicated to seeing the company grow. In the meantime, Jackie and Rose began to take more active roles in charities, it had become something of a shared passion between them.

As Jackie became busy running Vitex, she’d turned over more and more of the responsibilities for the Charities to Rose, who by the time she had been fourteen, had begun going overseas with Sharon and Mickey to attend events, Rita Anne never too far from them. One thing that never changed though was that no matter how busy Jackie became, she always had time for Rose. At every competition or awards ceremony that Rose had, she was there.

Rose, in turn, grew to become the sweetheart of Britain, a title that Abigail Naismith coveted but never achieved. The Tyler women were very private individuals and rarely allowed interviews if they did, there were few reporters allowed that privilege. One such reporter was their neighbor and friend Sarah Jane.

 _‘The two of you are busy women. Tell me, how do you have the energy and the time to do half the things you do?’_ Sarah Jane had asked them.

The Tyler women shared a loving glance at one another. _‘Oh, all I think of is how I want to make the world a better place for my baby girl and suddenly that thought keeps me driving. I want to make her see that a woman can be anything she wants. It was something that Pete had dreamt of when we were talking about when he started Vitex. A world where Rosie can be anything she wants to be.’_ Jackie had said as her hand reached over to hold her daughter’s.

Rose had smiled as she directed her attention as she’d try to convey her sincerity. _‘It’s easy for me. I have the best role model in the world. My mum is Wonder Woman after all.’_ And oh how Jackie’s heart swelled at that. Sarah Jane had smiled at the mother-daughter pair and when she’d sat down in front of her computer to write about her interview, she could never have guessed that it would be one of her most famous pieces, nor that it would lead people to call Jackie Tyler ‘Wonder Woman’.

Jackie loses her father first, Rose is eighteen and Jackie once more becomes the pillar that weathers Rose’s tears, she comforts and soothes her baby girl and helps her mother through the funeral arrangements and her grief. She gets Rose involved in running the bookstore and Vitex but makes sure that Rose has enough time to study. At night she locks herself in her room and cries herself to sleep for days on end wishing that Pete was there to hold her in his arms and soothe her like he had when her cousin Monique, or Mo as she’d preferred to be called, had died.

When Elizabeth Prentice dies, Rose is twenty-two and wiser to her mother’s pain. _She_ becomes her mother’s pillar of support. Rose doesn’t allow Jackie to lock herself in her room and cry by herself, no, she lays beside her mother and holds her through the storm of grief and depression and doubt that takes over as Nana Prentice is laid to rest. Time passes and Rose finishes a degree in the sciences and she makes her mother proud when she finishes a doctorate in Physics at twenty-six.

That was also the year that everything changes. Rose meets a man called the Doctor who is ancient and the last of his kind, she feels a connection to him and runs away with him in his blue box that’s bigger on the inside. For twelve hours, Jackie is none the wiser (despite the fact that she’s worried because the mannequins had come to life and her daughter wouldn’t answer the phone), and then Rose who looks the same but seems older walks in with a man in his sixties resembling Pete so closely but the eyes… it was her father’s, and a girl that looked a lot like Rose.

Suddenly Jackie’s world is turned on its axis again as this older Rose tells her about the madman named the Doctor who can travel in time and space and who had whisked her baby away to unknown dangers and apparently marries her. The sole comfort that Jackie has is the fact that her daughter (who is apparently centuries old now) is standing in front of her and promises to keep in contact and make appearances on her younger self’s behalf.

Jackie is upset but accepts it, her mind turning to ways of making the Doctor’s life difficult for all the worry he will cause her. She turns her attention to the man first, her mind puzzling over what she knows from Rose’s story and her mind comes up with one. _A son, her son, Jackie’s son!_ With time travel possible, it was suddenly a very plausible scenario. Her arms wrap around her son when he confirms it, she doesn’t know how but Tony Tyler would be no less loved when he comes into her life the right way around.

The girl is easier to guess once the future son has been confirmed and with Rose standing right beside Jenny, the leap to granddaughter wasn’t so grand. While Rose leaves to look for the right version of her wayward husband, Jackie sets up her two new relations as a father-daughter pair, Pete’s cousins. She brings Tony into the fold to run Vitex while Jenny goes to school and manages the bookstore. True to her word, Rose is there at least once a week and keeps the commitments that the younger Rose had made.

The knowledge of aliens brings about another revelation in Jackie’s life as the people around her suddenly reveal themselves as old friends of the Doctor. She is none too pleased by the deception but accepts the explanations of circular paradoxes and the obvious fondness and love that they hold for her daughter have assured her that her daughter will have people all around her, no matter what. She meets Captain Jack Harkness and she relaxes when she realizes that should things ever go wrong in Rose’s marriage with the Doctor, she would have Jenny and Jack to turn too.

When the younger Rose returns a year later, believing it to be a measly twelve hours, she slaps the Doctor and chides her for making her worry. Eventually, she relents and in the vaguest terms possible, alludes to a future Rose already coming back and explaining everything. Of course, an alien plot has to threaten the Earth and ruin Jackie’s reunion with her daughter and she barely keeps herself together as she begs the Doctor to protect Rose while they’re trapped in Downing Street. Jackie reluctantly allows her daughter to leave with the big-eared leather wearing alien and she focuses on the family that remains on Earth. Jackie throws her lot in with Harriet Jones and sponsors her campaign for Prime Minister.

The next time the young Rose comes to visit, she is introduced to her uncle Tony and his daughter Jenny very briefly. Rose is suspicious but waves it off after awhile, Jackie and the Doctor barely get along. Life goes on until the day that Rose comes home in tears and Jackie (who is grateful to the Doctor that he’d kept his word and sent her daughter home when he knew he couldn’t protect her), with Mickey and Shareen’s help, cracks open the panel of the Doctor’s ship and her daughter disappears for months. The older Rose comes in and assures her that everything is alright, that it wouldn’t have been more than twenty-four hours for her. Rose also tells her about the Time War and Jackie can’t help but feel sorry for the Doctor who has lost not just his family but his whole world (literally), and Jackie resolves to do better and make him truly feel like a part of the family, after all, from the Older Rose’s point of view, they were already married. Rose takes her to the future to witness Susan, her great-granddaughter’s, wedding. And then a few days later, to Rose’s own wedding in Gallifrey with an earlier version of the Doctor and Jackie wonders at seeing a world that had long since been destroyed yet still existed whole at this moment. She cries and gives her consent willingly to the marriage and Rose tells her that the Doctor will have to forget all of this when he meets her.

The day before Christmas, the sound of the TARDIS alerts her as she rushes through her admittedly large backyard in Ealing to the area that the ship seemed keen to land on all the time. Mickey, who had been keeping Jackie company, hot on her heels. They find a different man than the one that had sent Rose away but they know that it’s him. Rose is shaken and crying and so very confused. Jack Harkness (the younger) is nowhere to be found.

They make it through an alien invasion and thankfully stop Harriet Jones from destroying the Sycorax. The whole family has Christmas dinner together. Mickey (who had lost his gran two summers prior) sat beside Shareen and Bev. Jackie sits beside Tony and Jenny (who had died her head red and had decided to wear thick frame glasses and green contacts to disguise herself from her parents), watched as her daughter and the new Doctor stared lovingly at one another. She takes a picture and as she brings her phone down, her eyes catch the Doctor’s and an unspoken understanding is reached. Something shifts in their relationship in that moment even if it’s barely been a fraction of a second.

The Doctor’s attention is quickly returned to Rose as they whisper happily to one another, Jackie already knows just how physical their relationship was at that point and she contemplates her daughter’s future and wonders what leads to her own son’s existence. Jackie smiles at how loving they seem and remembers her days with Pete as her hands reach down and grab her son and granddaughter’s hands beneath the table.

Every encounter after that Christmas has Jackie treating the Doctor as a son more and more, Mickey starts to travel with the Doctor but goes to live on a Parallel Universe where his gran is still alive. Life is good, at least until the ghosts came. The older Rose comes to stay nearly every day after they first appeared. The day that the younger Rose and the Doctor returned, the other Rose and her two future family members had given her a hug and told her that they loved her so much. Jackie was confused because it sounded so much like goodbye.

When the Cybermen appear, Jackie’s first thoughts weren’t for herself or even for the future family members (because she knows that they’d gone somewhere safe to avoid this), it’s for her daughter who was wandering around the building. When she sees her daughter on the video link with the Daleks she can’t help but feel the desperation that claws through her heart. _‘Rose told me about the Daleks. Doctor, she’s terrified of them!’_ Jackie says as she’s led away by the Cybermen, the Doctor helpless but she tries to convey what she wants to the man she’d come to love as a son despite the age difference. _Save her, please. Forget about me. Please._ She thinks desperately.

Jackie has had enough experience with aliens by this point that she doesn’t give up quite so easily and she sneaks off, taking to the nearest stairwell and running, even if she didn’t know where too. She trusted the Doctor to save Rose, all she had to do was find them. When she’d run into the Cybermen she knew it was over and she silently begged Tony for forgiveness, he’d never be born now.

 _‘You will be deleted.’_ The Cybermen had said.

 _‘No, please. You can’t!’_ She begged, even as she prepared herself for the shot as the Cybermen rose its arm. The sound of a blaster firing and an explosion shocks Jackie and as the dust settles, she squints, taking in her savior.

Her heart stops. _‘Pete?’_ She asked disbelievingly because it was impossible. The ghosts were Cybermen, not actual ghosts.

 _‘Hello, Jacks.’_ He says softly, staring at her as well.

She turns to the Doctor. _‘I said there were ghosts but that’s not fair, why him?’_ She asks hysterically.

 _‘I’m not a ghost, Jackie.’_ Pete says.

 _‘But you’re dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete.’_ She told him as she took him in.

The Doctor launches into an explanation about Parallel Universes and Jackie turns to glare at him. _‘Oh shut up.’_ She snaps before turning her attention to Pete. What follows is a mixture of denials and flirtation.

 _‘Oh, you look old.’_ She says as she tries to think of something to say.

 _‘You don’t.’_ Pete said as he stared at her longingly, he shook his head and Jackie wanted to run to him.

Jackie can’t help it, she’s not a scientist. _‘How can you be standing there?’_

 _‘I just got lucky. I lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn’t marry again, or…’_ Pete trailed off, unsure of what he wanted her to answer.

_‘There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. I’ve had to pick up the pieces of what was left behind after you died.’_

_‘You brought her up, Rose Tyler. That’s not bad.’_ Pete says as he looks at Rose and all Jackie wants is to have Tony and Jenny with them so that she can say her family is complete.

 _‘Yeah. She was the only thing that kept me going.’_ Jackie said as she threw an adoring glance at her daughter.

_‘In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich.’_

_‘I know. It did here too. Dad took over for a while after you died. I went back to school and as soon as I graduated, he retired. Been building it up since.’_ Jackie told him as she thought of the past twenty years. Of all the sacrifices she’d made for her daughter.

 _‘Thing is though, Jacks, you’re not my wife. I’m sorry, but you’re not.’_ And oh does Pete’s words hurt. _‘I mean, we both… you know, it’s sort of just…’_ She just stares at him and she forces herself not to cry. _‘Oh, come here.’_ He finally says as he tosses the gun to the floor and she meets him halfway. Twenty years since she’s kissed a man kissed her husband and it still had her feeling those little butterflies.

What follows is a series of heartbreaking events as the Doctor sends them away and she watches as her daughter returns to the other world. She tries to jump, her instincts telling her that Rose was in danger, but Pete won’t let her so she begs him. _‘Please, she’s my life.’_

Pete returns a few seconds after he disappears in a flash with Rose in his arms and she watches in pain as her daughter goes through the same grief that she’d felt when she’d lost Pete all those years ago. Pete takes care of the paperwork and all the identities for her and Rose and she falls seamlessly into the role of an amnesiac Jackie Tyler. She and Pete get remarried and set to work on getting to know one another again, she focuses her attention on Rose and forces her husband and daughter to spend time together.

Mickey and his gran bring some comfort to Rose as she remembers her childhood but Bev and Shareen are out of her grasp and it’s as big a reminder to her that she’s not at home anymore, not with the Doctor. Jake falls in well with their family too. He becomes another son to Jackie and she smothers him with all the maternal affection that she can. Jackie’s pregnancy brings Pete and Rose together and they find a common ground in taking care of her. They debate on the baby’s gender but Jackie already knows what she’ll call the baby. She tells them that it’s a boy and tells them that it’s mother’s intuition.

 Rose drags them all the way to a beach on Norway and Jackie watches as her daughter’s heart breaks as the man she loves fades from view and Jackie runs to catch her and they both sink to the ground. She rocks her baby on the sands and they stay there for hours until Rose finds the strength to stand and they return to their hotel. Jackie wakes to a cold bed and she walks out of the room and finds Rose and Pete hugging on the balcony of the suite, two mugs of tea sat forgotten on the table as Rose sobbed into her father’s shoulder.

Pete holds their daughter tight and Jackie watches from the darkness, giving them this moment to lay the true foundations of their relationship. _‘I’m here my sweet girl.’_ She hears Pete murmuring, he says so many things in the same vein but he never tells her that it’ll be alright, never promises something that he knows isn’t in his power. Instead, he promises that she’s loved and cared for, that they’ll take it day by day. He promises to be there for her and Jackie thinks that she’s seen enough and she quietly slips back into the room and on to her bed.

The first time that Rose truly smiles (and not just the smile she gives the cameras) is the day that the baby is born. Jackie smiles happily as she hands Rose the baby. _‘Here, Rosie. Meet Tony, your baby brother.’_

Jackie’s mind wanders to her granddaughter and when she’s discharged and Rose is at Torchwood with Mickey and Jake, she summons her husband home as Rita stays with Tony in his nursery. _‘I don’t care if the bloody alien said it’s impossible. I don’t care how much money we have to spend. You’ll find a way to get Rose back to that idiot.’_ She tells her husband sternly before he can even greet her.

Pete merely raises a brow and nods before giving her a kiss. He keeps his word, and he brings Jackie in to help with Vitex, he also leaves any charitable business to Jackie and Rose to deal with. Jackie terrifies the hell out of the research staff and they do their best to give Jackie results. For two years, there are no progresses to be found but Jackie is nothing if not determined and there was nothing that would stop her from getting her daughter back to her would-be husband. No one argues with her. Rose laughs when people tell her that they're scared or awed by her mother. She just shrugs it off. _‘She’s Jackie Tyler, Wonder Woman in my eyes.’_

They get their chance when the stars start disappearing, eventually, they learn that it wasn’t just stars but entire worlds and species erased from existence. Jackie doesn’t stop Rose from doing the jumps, it wasn’t just about her daughter’s happiness anymore, it was about the safety of the different universes. Rose comes back from the jumps with grim news nearly all the time. One day she comes home with a scar on her hand that’s quickly healed by the med team but Jackie has seen it anyway.

 _‘It’s nothing, mum. Just some idiot from a planet called Messaline put my hand in a machine and they took a genetic sample.’_ She’d muttered before walking away to get cleaned up. Messaline catches Jackie’s attention and she can’t help the smile that takes over her face. Jenny had mentioned that she’d been born on a planet called Messaline from something called a progenation machine that took DNA from people and created children from them.t meant that her granddaughter had been born.

When Rose tells them it’s time, she waits for Mickey to jump before handing Tony to Pete, she kisses them goodbye and snatches the dimension hopper and the gun from the table and jumps herself. She and her husband had argued over it countless times but he hadn’t been able to deny her the right as Rose’s mother. Her daughter was going into unknown danger and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to protect her little girl. Her daughter might be the Defender of the Earth but she was her mother and as Rose had said, she was Wonder Woman, she made things happen.

In all honesty, she hadn’t been expecting the second Doctor but she decides to just go with it. She says goodbye to Mickey and is preparing herself for Rose’s departure when they land on Bad Wolf Bay. She watches from the sidelines as the Doctor breaks his own hearts to give Rose everything she deserves (or at least what he thinks she deserves). Her own Doctor who can grow old with her, adventure, and her family. He leaves before Jackie can tell him about the long future ahead of Rose and the walls seal themselves.

James (the human Doctor) marries Rose and becomes a Tyler in a ceremony that matched the one that Jackie had attended on Gallifrey all those years ago (not that either knew that) and this time Pete stands beside her as they give their consent, her daughter is glowing with incandescent happiness. Jackie watches as they build a life together and ten years later, Rose responds to a rift activity in Cardiff and comes back to the Tyler Mansion with Jenny in tow. She watches as her granddaughter adjusts to suddenly having people who care for her, a mother and father, grandparents and an uncle who was younger than she was. And Jackie’s heart breaks when everyone else finally realizes that Rose isn’t growing old, neither is Jenny. They explain Rose and Jenny’s youthfulness as a product of an accident with alien tech and people merely nodded and looked away because they know that Jackie Tyler is a force to be reckoned with. Tony marries and life goes on until the deaths start.

Pete dies first and Jackie is desolate but she holds on. The strong matriarch of the Tyler clan. _‘Wonder Woman.’_ Her family calls her, taking Rose’s moniker. Jenny is her only grandchild and that’s alright.

Tony’s wife, Elise, dies next, a car crash and Tony is devastated. He never remarries or even looks at another woman. Elise, who had been Jake’s adopted daughter, had been his childhood sweetheart and the life they’ve shared had been perfect. Jackie picks up the pieces and helps her baby boy heal. Jenny is a balm to his soul and though she is technically older, they develop some sort of paternal relationship that is near enough to the one she shares with James.

They lose Jake on a mission gone wrong. He survives long enough to say goodbye to them in a Torchwood hospital and Jackie’s heart clenches at burying one of her children. Her mind goes to Mickey and she prays that he’s found a good woman who would love him as much as she’d loved Pete. She prayed that he was _safe_.

When James dies she holds her baby girl again and rocks her. She’s so much older now, her skin wrinkled and her hair grey but with her daughter looking as young as she did, it felt like they were back on the beach. She knows that she’s nearing the end of her line and she doesn’t worry about who’ll hold her daughter when she’s gone because she already knows. When she’s gone, Rose will take her brother and her daughter and return to a younger Jackie who’ll hold her through those difficult times. She talks to Tony who is eager to leave and start fresh after the death of his own wife. She makes provisions in her will and Tony knows what he needs to do.

She summons the last three members of her family to her deathbed. She smiles at them and makes sure to show them how proud she is of them, how much she loves them. Her voice is strong as she gives them her final words.

 _‘You know what you have to do, so be brave and strong. Keep the family together as much as you can. I promise this isn’t the end. I love you so much. Know that whatever you do, I will always be proud of you.’_ She tells her baby boy and he nods as he kisses her cheek and grabs one of her hands.

 _‘You have so much ahead of you, Jenny. It’s like your dad told me once, trouble’s just the bits in between. The rest of it, sweetheart, is living. So live, laugh, and love. And never forget that your grandparents love you so much.’_ She tells Jenny who nods and grabs her other hand placing a kiss on it as tears gather in her eyes.

Rose is already crying, out of all those in the room, she’d held Rose through more hardships than ever. This was the first time she would be alone. _‘My little girl, I know it hurts. I need you to be strong. I won’t be here anymore and I’m worried about who’ll hold you through these times. Promise me you won’t push Jenny and Tony away.’_  Jackie paused as she nodded to the box on her side table. Rose opened it, confused. _‘When the Doctor realized you weren’t aging, we set to work on that. You can travel through time and space and even dimensions with that. Take some time and travel by yourself for a while and when you’re ready come back here and take Tony and Jenny with you to the other Universe. Find him, sweetheart, and be happy. I love you so much. It’s your turn to be the pillar.’_ She told her daughter. Rose took it reverently and kissed her forehead. She sat beside her mother, the box on the bedside table lay forgotten for the moment.

Just before Jackie died, She opened her and gazed at the three most important people in her life. She smiled at them. _‘Love you all.’_ She’d said before the light died in her eyes. The three of them broke down in tears as she was taken away. Just like the other members of her family, Jackie’s ashes are turned into diamonds and Rose collects the diamonds and takes three to be set into the memorial necklaces that she and the rest of the family carries. Jackie’s necklace is carefully stored in Rose’s transdimensional bag, the pouch that contains the diamonds that had been Jackie is placed with the others in her bag.

The three remaining Tylers set to work on Jackie’s plans and Rose resigns from Torchwood while Tony and Jenny liquidate their assets and sell Vitex. Rose stays for a year and then travels for a few centuries with visits to Tony and Jenny practically every day (linearly) though Jenny would on occasion travel with her mother. At the two year mark, the mansion has been sold and their personal effects packed, they pay one last visit to the cemetery where the empty graves of their family sat, one last time to pay their respects. Their names had already been added to the marker thanks to an associate from Torchwood, their deaths faked. They had no more ties to this world. Their hands linked as they read the names on the tall granite structure. With a flash of light, the last three Tylers left Pete’s World forever.

In the quiet cemetery on an uncharacteristically warm day in the Republic of Great Britain, there stood a granite grave marker and near the very top it read:

**Jacqueline Andrea Suzette ‘Jackie’ Prentice Tyler**

**February 1, 1967 – October 4, 2069**

**Beloved Wife, Mother, and Grandmother**

**_‘She was Wonder Woman’_ **


	2. Pete Tyler, Father-Director (A Family Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Tyler in both universes will always love his family. He will always be Jackie Tyler's husband and Rose Tyler's father. It just so happens that it takes two versions of him and Jackie to get the family right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off with the Pete from the Prime Universe and ends in the Parallel. With a special guest star from Sarah Jane.

Peter Alan Tyler walked across the street hurriedly, he wanted to finish his meeting as soon as he could so that he could get to his baby girl’s piano recital quickly. The crosswalk light turned green and Pete walked without glancing at the street, this deal would set Vitex on the map, take it to heights that he could only dream off, with Lumic’s help. The next thing Pete knew, he was being knocked to the side as tires screeched and a car had stopped not too far away from him.

The first thing Pete became aware off was that he was bleeding, he probably had a wound on his head, and a concussion, his arm seemed to be off as well, probably from the awkward landing. He glanced at the blonde haired woman who’d just saved his life as she got off of him hurriedly. A tall and forbidding man wearing a leather jacket ran to them as he and the woman were throwing angry glances at one another. Probably from the danger she’d placed herself in. Pete didn’t know but he was grateful though this did mean he was going to have to cancel his meeting with Mr. Lumic. Shame, but it can’t be helped. He’d rather be alive than a billionaire anyway. Lumic never gave second chances so that was that.

The sound of sirens ringing brought him out of his thoughts as the woman had been expertly checking him over before standing aside for the paramedics. He was brought to the hospital with the woman and the man riding with him, answering questions as best as they could but he could see the man glowering at the woman. She seemed to be Jackie’s age and reminded him so much of his wife.

“Thank you…” Pete trailed off realizing he hadn’t even known her name.

“Rose. And you're welcome.” The woman said with a smile, her brooding companion nowhere to be seen. _Rose_ , his daughter’s name, a woman who reminded him of his wife and had his baby’s name. If he believed in time travel, he’d say that this was his baby but that was impossible. Rose was six and adored the color pink and loved ballet and gymnastics and all things girly. Poor Mickey had been forced into more than one tea party by Rose and Shareen and he’d been unable to say no.

Jackie burst in and rained kisses on him, their daughter still with her grandparents as she prepared for her recital that night. He introduced his wife to the Rose that had saved him and she’d invited her home for some tea and biscuits. As they left the hospital, he saw the car that had nearly run him over appear and suddenly disappear, he shook it off as concussion born hallucination. He quietly spoke to Jackie about missing the meeting but she’d shrugged it off and told him she was just relieved that he was alive.

His baby was waiting by the door as they pulled into the driveway and she threw herself at him as soon as he was out of the car. There home in Ealing was close enough to Bannerman Road that Jackie’s friend Sarah Jane was there within moments. She’d smiled at him before her smile froze in place as she took in Rose. For her part, his savior had a look of fear on her face as Sarah Jane grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Pete pursed his lips at the secrets but he let it go in order to bask in the presence of his family. They could have very easily lost him today and he shuddered to think about what would have happened had that been the case. From a distance, Pete could hear the screeching of tires running over and over again but he pushed it away again. His daughter had her arms wrapped around his waist so tightly and he had to wonder if she somehow knew what could have happened.

The brooding man knocks on the door and suddenly everything goes to hell as the Smiths and the Costellos sprint in. “People, they’re disappearing!” Bev said as she gasped, holding Shareen to her.

“There’re these things, they just come up and snatch people and suddenly they’re gone. All the kids in the playground… everyone.” Kelsey said.

“That’ll be the Reapers then.” The brooding man said as Rose walked back into the room with Sarah Jane.

“Doctor?” Rose called out to him hesitantly as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at her.

Sarah Jane stared at the man transfixed, even though the man had yet to notice her. _“_ Doctor!” Sarah Jane gasped and the Doctor’s eyes snapped to hers and it widened comically.

“Sorry, you know the Doctor?” Rose asked.

“Oh, he’s over a millennia old, he’s been around. I used to travel with him. Bad piloting, this one. Told me he’d left me at Aberdeen, turns out it was Croydon.” Sarah Jane said and everyone turned to gape at the Doctor.

His shock was giving way to a grin _._ “Sarah Jane Smith. My Sarah Jane.” The Doctor said and then he paused. “I’m sorry about dropping you off at the wrong place.”

Sarah Jane just waved her hand at him. “It’s been years. I’ve gotten over it. But I still haven’t forgiven you for never visiting.” She said.

“Ahh… I never look back, Sarah. You know that. I didn’t with Dr. Shaw, not with Jo, or anyone. And I couldn’t take you to Gallifrey, they’re very anti-human. My continued affiliation with you lot is what’s led to my exile quite a fair amount of times.” He said as he grabbed her in a hug.

“Oh, things are still bad at Gallifrey then?” Sarah Jane asked as Rose stepped up to them. Pete watched quietly from the side just like everyone else as the Doctor’s shoulders slumped and Rose grabbed his hand.

“No… Gallifrey and all her children are gone. I’m the last Gallifreyan, the Last Time Lord. There was a war, the Last Great Time War.” He told them. The words _Time War_ rang in Pete’s mind and he glanced outside to see the car appearing and disappearing again. He glanced at the Rose in his arms and the Rose that held the Doctor’s hand. She was talking quietly to Sarah Jane and the Doctor, actually it looked like the two were scolding her. Rose’s head was bent down and she threw him a quick glance and looked down again.

“Daddy! I’m gonna be an astronaut when I grow up! I’m gonna walk in space and see the stars up close!” The Rose in his arms said loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention. Pete smiled at his little girl before he heard a little chuckle coming from the Doctor.

“So those… Reapers… what do they do? Why are they here?” Pete said as he handed his daughter to his father-in-law.

“They’re here to sterilize a wound in time. A fixed point was just changed and they’re not going to stop until the wound is cleansed.” The Doctor said. His eyes focused on him before he glanced at the window where the car kept appearing. The pieces fell into place in Pete’s mind but he squashed it down.

“Can the TARDIS help with that?” Sarah Jane asked as she frowned. “I mean that’s a paradox, so surely it can be reversed.”

“That’s the thing, the TARDIS is gone. As soon as the paradox began the TARDIS disappeared. We’re part of the events.” The Doctor said.

Pete glanced at his family, huddled together at the side. “I’m so sorry, Doctor. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Rose said as she stared at him. Sarah Jane stepped away from them and went to stand beside Pete.

“You realized who she was didn’t you?” She asked as the Doctor took the grown-up Rose into his arms, a part of him bristled at the actions, the part that was a father.

Pete didn’t say anything as he stared at them. “She’s so young. This is their beginning, hers more than his. He’s forgotten so much, he doesn’t remember the circular paradox where she showed up when she was five hundred years old and already married to him and he’d met her for the first time at the office of the President of Gallifrey. She doesn’t know even half the things that she does, and Jenny hasn’t even been born yet. He doesn’t remember attending their granddaughter’s wedding, doesn’t remember their own marriage because he had to forget everything.” Sarah Jane said quietly.

Pete’s gaze turned to his daughter who was happily coloring on the table with her friends. “She’s done so much, seen so much. I remember, the first time I met her, she already knew who I was. Even now, I only know the Doctor is alive because Rose still pops in for tea every few weeks or so.”

The Doctor pulled away from the embrace, his hand reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled a glowing key out. “Yes!” He said happily.

He turned to Rose and held his hand out. “Phone!” He demanded. She gave him a small, slim, rectangular object and he took it apart in an instant. He pulled out a tube and started buzzing it over the key and whatever it was he’d taken apart. He held the key out as if he were putting it in a lock and he was surprised as it stayed suspended in mid-air, an outline of a tall box taking shape.

“Right, nobody touches this. As soon as the TARDIS is back, I can fix the paradox. Provided we don’t get another one on top of this.” He said as he grabbed Rose’s hand and led her to a couch. Pete went down to sit beside his daughter and held her tight. Rose squirmed a bit before giving in and returned to her coloring.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Jackie asked him worriedly, he smiled weakly and gave her a kiss. He knew what the paradox was, he knew what Rose had changed. “Why are you staring at her?” Jackie demanded quietly, Richard and Elizabeth turned to Pete sharply.

“It’s… doesn’t she remind you of someone?” Pete asked, trying to point her in the right direction. Jackie turned to the older Rose and the Doctor who were wrapped in each other’s arms as they spoke quietly to Sarah Jane.

“Yeah… she does. I dunno though.” She says, her brow furrowing as she turns to consider the older Rose again. There’s a screech outside and the children glance up at the adults uneasily.

“It should be alright. This manor has been here for nearly three hundred years. It’s old enough that it’ll take them some time to get in.” the Doctor assured them. He and Rose walked up to the key and Pete could make out the features of the blue box. At that moment everything went wrong as Rose bolted from his lap to run to the Doctor and the older Rose.

“Play with me!” Rose said giggling as she reached for the Doctor and the older Rose.

“No!” the Doctor said but it was too late. She’d already touched them. An unholy screech erupted and a flying creature swept up to them. Sarah Jane grabbed the younger Rose as the Doctor pushed the older one behind him as it made to grab for the older Rose. The Doctor disappeared and the key fell to the ground, the creature disappearing with them.

The older Rose fell to the ground, staring in front of her in horror. “What… what just happened?” Jackie asked as she held on to their little girl.

“The same person, at two points of their life, touching… that’s one of the largest paradoxes someone can make.” Sarah Jane said softly.

“The same person… you mean…” Everyone turned to the older Rose who still hadn’t moved.

“She’s our daughter. Our Rose and she’s all grown up. Travelling through the stars, and time too, apparently.” Pete said as he approached the woman on the floor. His daughter needed him and the man she loved had just disappeared, her future was crumbling. Jackie approached her too, and they held each other’s hand as they knelt in front of her.

Jackie looked at her, for probably the first time. “Of course. How didn’t I see it?” She asked as she grabbed Rose in a hug. Pete pulled them both into his arms as he silently prayed that everything would be alright.

They led her to the table but made sure that neither of the Roses touched. “Who am I, sweetheart?” Pete asked her gently.

“My daddy.” Rose said before bursting into tears. “I just wanted to save you. I wanted my daddy.” She said. “I’m so sorry. And now he’s gone.” She said sobbing.

“Never be sorry for trying to save me. I got to have a few more hours, and I got to see my little girl all grown up. Who else could say that?” Pete took his adult daughter into his arms and tried to soothe her. Eventually, she stopped crying.

“If the paradox breaks… will any of you remember this?” Pete asked.

Sarah Jane looked at him, and he knew that she had guessed what he was about to do. “Rose and I would. We’re time travelers. Our awareness of time and history has been radically altered. The others won’t.” She said.

“Pete?” Jackie asked beside him as he released the woman in his arms and turned to hug his family.

“I was supposed to die, Jackie. And now time is unraveling. Our daughter’s future is being erased and the only way to destroy this paradox is for me to die.” He told her gently.

“Please, there has to be another way.” Jackie begged.

“No, I’m so sorry, love.” Pete told her softly as he kissed her. “Please remember that I love you, both of you. My girls.” He said as he stood up. The older Rose followed him out the door and Pete took one last glance at his family, crying together inside. The car came and went twice as he and his adult daughter stood in silence.

“Your life… how was it?” Pete asked as he tried to gather his courage.

Rose held his hand and placed her head on his shoulder. “I never wanted for anything except my daddy. I went to the best schools, got good grades, competed in gymnastics, and so much more. Mummy always put me first and she… you should’ve seen her dad. We weren’t okay for a long time but Mummy forged ahead, went back to school, took over Vitex from gramps and then she turned it into a conglomeration. She used what you did for Auntie Bev and Auntie Kelsey and did that for so many people. She’s my rock and my best friend but she never so much as looked at another man. We miss you, everyday daddy.” She said.

“I love you, baby girl. All I do is for your future.” He said as he kissed her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze. _Three, two, one._ He mentally counted down as he waited for the next appearance of the car, he released her hand and stepped forward. _‘For her future.’_ He thought as the car hit him. The pain was overwhelming but she was right beside him in a moment.

“My baby girl. So grown up. So proud of you, love.” He said, looking at her. He heard Jackie’s scream and it broke his heart. _‘Please, let them be alright.’_ He prayed as everything darkened. The last thing he was aware of was his daughter’s hand in his and her tears on his cheeks.

* * *

 

In another universe, Pete Tyler woke up gasping from a nightmare, tears in his eyes. Beside him, Jackie Tyler slept peacefully. He lay down in bed and fell back asleep as soon as his arms wrapped around his wife. In the morning, he woke tired and discomfited but determined. He went about his morning routines and set about his day with a quick kiss to his wife.

He went to a meeting with John Lumic and signed a multi-billion dollar contract that would change his life. In the intervening years, Pete’s marriage to Jackie fell apart as his company grew but they’d kept it from the public so as not to damage the company’s reputation.

Then came the day of his wife’s fortieth (officially her thirty-ninth) birthday and there he was talking to a girl with his wife’s eyes dressed as a server and seeming so familiar. His heart called out to her but he’d tamped it down and chalked it up to wishful thinking. He and Jackie had never had any children and trying to put this girl into that mold was quite disconcerting. And then Lumic presented them with his ‘children’, those monstrous Cybermen and everything went to hell.

Pete was a man good at compartmentalizing so he set aside his grief and worry about his wife as the girl with his dog’s name and his wife’s eyes led him away even when there was nothing more that he’d wanted to do than to run back into the mansion and find his wife. She went with him to the factory and they were caught because of course, they were. But they’d dealt with it, and he’d been astounded by how in-sync the girl was with this ‘Doctor’. The factory goes up in flames, Lumic is gone, and the day is saved but there have been so many deaths and his wife is among them so when Rose calls him ‘Dad’ he just can’t take it. _‘No, I’m sorry, I can’t.’_ He says and he walks away, leaving her there, he doesn’t turn back, not even as he hears the doors shut, he doesn’t dare look as a wheezing-groan echoed through the empty streets. He only looks back once he was safely in his car. The blue box is gone and with it, the girl with his late wife’s eyes.

 _‘I just wanted to save you, I wanted my daddy.’_ Rose’s voice echoed in his mind, the girl from a dream so long ago and the realization startles him. He finally breaks down, his head on the steering wheel as he wept for all that he’d lost in the last twenty-four hours, for all that had never been in the past twenty-seven years. It takes him half an hour to calm down but when he does, he heads to his penthouse, the manor was Jackie’s dream, not his. Life goes on and he makes it so. He rebuilds England.

The people demand answers and assurances that things are being done to keep them safe. He’s already met up with Jake and Mickey and they start building up the Preachers. When the people question him, Jake steps up and produces the proof that he’d been spying on Lumic. He endures and he rebuilds Vitex from the ground up, he helps Harriet Jones into the position of President and he hunts down the Cybermen until the debates begin.

One day, one of the Preachers, Jo Marks, approaches him and tells him about Torchwood. He exposes it to the public and they take over. He finds himself the head of the Torchwood Institute while Mickey and Jake sign on as members. Eventually, the Preachers become Torchwood and things begin to stabilize. Then one day the Cybermen disappear, so they build a machine to track and follow them. Mickey comes back with news that it’s his home Universe. He’s there for three months before he gives them the message that things have deteriorated rapidly and that the Doctor and Rose Tyler has appeared. Pete forces himself away from the thoughts of the girl… woman… who’s haunted his thoughts for three years. The proof that Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler ended up together in another universe.

He meets the Doctor who rambles a lot and they talk briefly before they shift back to his universe. He sees the hell that takes over this universe in a matter of hours as two robotic races fight over this Earth and he knows that this is the end. Still, when the Doctor mentions Jackie, his finger twitches and Jake hands him a gun. He takes off into the elevator and he hears his wife’s voice for the first time in three years.

 _‘You will be deleted.’_ The cold robotic voice said just as the elevator door opened.

 _‘No. Please. You can’t!’_ Jackie’s desperate voice reached him and before he knew what he was doing, he’d shot the silver form in front of him. He waited for the dust to settle and he hungrily pursued the image of this universe’s Jackie Tyler. Dressed in sensible clothing, muted tones, flats, and her blonde hair tied behind her.

Her beautiful face contorted in disbelief that mars her tone as she says his name. _‘Pete?’_ It sends a jolt down his spine when she says it, equal parts disbelief, longing, and love.

It doesn’t take long before she’s in his arms (really, what was the point of arguing against this?) and she fits there, just as she always did. He brings her and Rose to his universe, but the moment he turns away from Rose, she hops back in. He sees that Jackie is about to do the same and he refuses to lose her again so he takes the hopper away from her but she begs and pleads. _‘Please, she’s my life!’_ And how can he say no to her? Not when she’s looking at him like that. He grabs the hopper and paces himself, something tells him that he needs to be prepared to catch her.

He isn’t even there for a second before Rose’s body thumps against his and he sees the two share glances before he jumps. She rips herself from his grasp the moment they’re safe and she presses the hopper again but nothing happens. He watches as this young woman, the daughter of another Pete Tyler breaks down in front of him. He’s conflicted and he remembers the days after Jackie’s birthday and how he just wanted to give up but it’s not his place to comfort her, not after he’d rejected her so badly.

He takes them home and sets them up with their new identities and Jackie slips into his life seamlessly, things are better this time around. They’ve both lost each other once, but the number of years was different, this new Jackie had to stand on her own two feet, had gone back to school and built an empire all the while being an obviously loving and devoted mother. His Jackie, the old one, she’d never been motivated, no child to occupy her, no need for anything but indulgence.

This Jackie isn’t just a lover or a trophy wife, she’s an equal, a partner and he appreciates that. Rose steps up too, and he presents her as their hidden daughter, sheltered from the press. It’s thin but someone gets a hold of her DNA and presents a paternity test that proves that Rose Tyler is who they claim her to be. He sues the paper and the journalists but there are no longer any doubts. Rose is mourning and she spends most of her days locked inside her room when there are no commitments to be made as a family.

 _‘Take her to Torchwood, there’s a big emergency, right?’_ His wife suggested. _‘She’s traveled through the Universe for a few years now, seen more aliens than we could ever hope to know. She’s smart, that girl, with a degree in Physics, she has to be.’_

So he takes his wife’s word for it and brings Rose in. Those that work at Torchwood were former Preachers, and they know who Rose and The Doctor are so he doesn’t need to explain why he brings in a girl that most people believe is his pampered, sheltered daughter. She identifies the aliens in two minutes and tells them they’re hostile.

Pete shouldn’t have been surprised when Rose starts talking to the aliens in their harsh, click like language but it does. Eventually, she threatens them with something known as The Shadow Proclamation and that’s enough to get them to back off. When they retire to his office he watches as she slumps on the chair in front of him.

 _‘The Shadow Proclamation’s kinda like the United Nations of Outer Space. I took a gamble, didn’t know if it was the same here but it apparently is. When I first started traveling with the Doctor, he made me learn all of the thousands of conventions and laws that the Shadow Proclamation enforced.’_ Rose told him as she took a sip of the brandy he’d served her.

There were moments when he looked at her and he’d be hit with a flash of recognition but then it’d be gone. He’d never really figured it out, at least, until this moment. The dream he’d had so many years ago had hit him again as his eyes pursued Rose’s form, the girl looked so similar to the dream girl who’d held his hand as he died, he’d considered it wishful thinking and between the haze of time and the dreams, it seemed as if he were merely superimposing Rose’s image on the girl.

 _‘How did he die? Your father, I mean.’_ He asked all of a sudden, a sudden need to know. Rose looked up at him in shock.

 _‘It was an accident. It was a new driver and he’d just been a kid. Dad walked out of the house. Only… he was supposed to have died away from the house with no one beside him. I changed it and nearly ended the world so he… and he knew who I was, and I held his hand so that he wouldn’t be alone.’_ Rose said as she cried.

 _‘All I do is for your future.’_ Pete whispered silently as the words from his dream slipped into his mind. How many times did he dream of a little girl in his and Jackie’s lives? How many times did he dream of the girl in front of him, holding his hand? He never tells her that Jackie had been pregnant with a baby girl in 1986, a baby that they’d lost, one that he’d never held and had never gotten to breathe. He doesn’t tell Rose that the loss of that daughter was what scared Jackie from thoughts of trying for more children, that it had broken their marriage.

Pete gathered his alternate’s… no **his** daughter into his arms and held her as she cried. Things changed for them after that. They’d begun to find their footing as he thought of the life his alternate had lived, had remembered the death of the man that had fathered the beautiful girl that had become his daughter. Then one day, three months in, Jackie had told them that she was pregnant and he felt as though things were finally righting itself as he saw Rose truly smile for the first time since she’d lost the Doctor.

He and Rose began to cater to Jackie’s every need and they’d found that their bond deepens even more. He didn’t know how he’d remembered his alternate’s life but he was grateful. The chance to have seen Rose through her first six years and eventually he stops calling the man his alternate. Six months in and Rose comes to them one night, tells them of the Doctor calling for her, so he packs them up in a car and follows her directions, trusts her instincts. He sees the image of the Doctor appear on that desolate beach and he knows that the man wouldn’t be coming for his daughter and suddenly the beach seemed to be the perfect setting for this heartrending goodbye.

He waits to the side as Jackie catches their daughter and holds her as she breaks down once more and they wait for five and a half hours before they return to the hotel and Rose heads to her room. He knows that Rose won’t be getting any sleep, he’s been there, been through that grief, so he carefully slides off the bed and heads out of the room. He sees Rose standing by the balcony so he quietly makes tea for the two of them and they sit quietly staring at the sky and he knows how much she longs to be able to touch them again. It takes her an hour before she begins to cry again and he doesn’t waste any time in pulling her into his arms and to whisper promises in her ear. _‘I’m here. I’ll never leave you, my sweet girl.’_ He says and he never tells her that it was going to be okay, that it was going to get better because he knows that sometimes it doesn’t.

By the time they return to London, there’s no more distance between them. She comes to work for Torchwood and she becomes his best agent and negotiator. She comes fully trained in a way that none of his other operatives ever could. When Tony was born, Pete saw the devotion and adoration in his daughter’s eyes as she stared at the babe. One day his wife summons him home and demands that he find a way to send their daughter back to the man she loved and he doesn’t bother to argue.

They make no headway on the dimension cannon and Jackie’s patience is reaching its limit. The science team is highly motivated if only in the interest of self-preservation, they all fear his wife’s wrath. Then the stars start to disappear and Earth becomes a refuge and a battleground, alien races flee to Earth, some as would-be conquerors, others as the only survivors of whatever it is that has destroyed their world. Rose becomes noted as the Defender of Earth, the overall commander of the United Earth Planetary Defense Forces and the Ambassador of Earth, she resettles the refugee on the grounds of aid for the Defense Forces and Technological advances.

With the help of the new citizens of Earth, the cannon begins to work. Jackie encourages Rose to go through, Pete knows there’s something his wife isn’t telling him, his suspicions are partially correct when their daughter returns home with a scar on her hand from a planet called Messaline. Jackie has a triumphant gleam in her eyes that Pete is wary of. He remembers Rose’s desolation during the paradoxical timeline where the Doctor died right after saying goodbye and her determination to set it right. He sees shades of Jackie and himself there, his daughter is an immovable force.

Jackie argues with him about who was meant to do the jump. She wins and he stays behind to watch Tony as Rose says her goodbyes and he’s reluctant to let his daughter go but knows it’s for the best. He waits in the silence of his office with Tony playing in front of him as he waits for his wife’s call. _‘Please, let them be okay.’_ He prays silently.

His phone rings and he has to laugh because of course, they’d land in Norway. It always came back to that bloody beach. He’s surprised to see his daughter there with the Doctor but a minute with his wife and he knows the situation of the human Doctor. They all return to London and the Doctor takes the name James and when he marries his daughter, it becomes James Tyler.

One day Rose comes home with a girl that the Doctor recognizes and he’s introduced to Jenny Tyler, his granddaughter, born from a progenation machine on Messaline. She’d been looking for her parents for years. Jackie welcomes her and starts to cook up a storm, Jenny tries the food and finds that she likes them all and Pete knows that Jackie has known about Jenny and Tony from the very beginning.

Tony grows up and goes to University and he watches as his little boy promises his whole heart to Jake’s adopted daughter, his best friend, Elise. Jake, the man who’d become like a son to him, sits beside them proudly. On Rose’s fortieth birthday, things become astonishingly clear, she’s not aging or if she was, it was happening so slowly that she would outlive them. Jenny’s biology ensures that she would last a few more centuries.

He, Jake, the Doctor, and Jackie throw themselves into finding a way to return Rose and Jenny to their home Universe. This takes up too much of his time so he steps down, Tony inheriting Vitex and Rose taking over Torchwood. Jenny runs the bookshop and works with her mother from time to time. One day he gets sick and Jackie frets over him but is confident that he’ll get better. The prognosis isn’t good and he’s caught an aggressive strain of pneumonia. He knows this is the end and he’s surprisingly alright with it.

One night, Jackie stays with him at the hospital and he contemplates the golden life that he’s lived with her. They’ve both gotten their _happily ever after_. Jackie holds his hand and sits beside him, whispers stories about adventures of days to come for their children and granddaughter, adventures to be had with a younger Jackie. A lifetime of love and adventure as they devote their lives to defending the universe. She speaks of Rose’s life to come with the Doctor, of grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and so on, that have yet to be born and he’s content and it sets him at ease as he thinks of the life filled with promise that they’ve yet to live.

He’s lived a good life, started an empire, fallen in love and married the same woman twice, raised a family, stopped alien invasions and negotiated treatise, and even ushered Britain into its golden age. Not many can say that. As he lays dying, Rose is holding his hand once again and it’s like he’s back in that dream, dying on a street but Jackie is there and so is Tony and Elise, and Jake and Jenny and James. He’s not going to die alone as he’d feared after he’d lost Jackie, no he was dying surrounded by family, by love. _‘I love you all and I’m so proud.’_ He says, though his last thoughts are for his family, a prayer. _‘Please, please, let them be alright.’_

His body is cremated and his ashes are turned into diamonds. All of his family has one hanging on a memory necklace, he’s the first to die but at least they can carry a part of him, always. When his family finally leaves the universe, they pay a visit to everyone they’ve lost. At the highest part of the granite stone in a cemetery in Britain on a warm and sunny day. They read his name one last time.

**Peter Alan Tyler**

**September 15, 1964 – November 7, 2060**

**Beloved Husband, Father, Grandfather**

**_‘Always a Family Man’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! There'll be a lot of spoilers in the coming chapters and as you've already figured out, it's a character a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Jackie are different here because they've had different lives but that doesn't mean that they're pushovers or weak. I'm trying to make them as strong as I can while showing a strong mother-daughter bond that I know belongs to Jackie and Rose. And while Rose does seem to cry a lot here, it's more the timing of the things, it shows just how much they've been through together.
> 
> I love Jackie Tyler and her obvious devotion to her daughter and I just felt like 'Wonder Woman' is a good title for her. She's a loving and strong individual who the Doctor adores but is scared off, and who would stop at nothing to make sure her little girl is safe and happy... even if that included creating a machine to send her back to an alien in a different universe. Tell me what you think!


End file.
